Gifted Guardian: Part 1
by Star-Goddess-Sunaru
Summary: Emma Su id no ordinary echidna, not only is she Knuckles' daughter, but she has a power that could determine the fate of Mobius...PLZ R&R, No1s reviewed yet ( PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!


Gifted Guardian: Part 1  
By: Guardian Emma  
  
)~*~*~*~Knuckles & Julie Su have a second child, Emma Su. She's a sweet little girl, who has a special ability that could help Mobius against their new, most powerful enemy ever. But what if something happened right before she was done he training.   
  


* * *

  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Knuckles picked up a little, 4-year-old echidna. "Hello there Emma Su, sweetie. How have you been?" "Just fine. I really missed you and mommy." "And we missed you. Did Lara Su take good care of you?" She looked up at him and smiled a big toothy smile. =) "She was the best, she told me stories about when you & mommy were her age. She also told me about Guardian Training." "Oh really?" "Yep! Daddy I want to be a Guardian just like you!" "Well it will take lots of training and time." "Honey, think she should go to sleep, it's getting late," Julie Su said as she came into the room. "Daddy, can you promise me something?" "Anything, little one." She looked up with drooping eyes and yawned. "Pinky Promise?" "Pinky Promise." "When I'm 8 will you train me to be the greatest Guardian ever?" Knuckles looked at the little girl and smile, "I promise." Julie Su picked up their young daughter and was about to carry her away to her bed when she stopped her. "Wait! I almost forgot I have to tell you something." Knuckles looked at her curiously, "Yes?" "King Sonic, he's gonna come tomorrow and *yawn* have bad news." "I see..." "Sweetie, say goodnight to daddy." "Night." "Do you think what she said . . . is going to happen?" Julie Su asked when she came back from putting their Emma to sleep. " I'm not sure. Either she's making it up or our little Emma Su has a very special ability. I suppose we'll find out tomorrow." Knuckles and Julie Su turned around in each other's arms and stared up at the moon as if to find an answer.  
  
Next day . . . Emma was up bright and early. "Mommy, I never met King Sonic, is he nice?" Julie Su smiled, "He's very nice and you have met him before, but you were very young." Emma jumped off the stool she had been sitting on. "I'm going to go find a pretty dress to wear for King Sonic." Knuckles walked past her as she ran down the hall to her room. "Where is she going in such a hurry?" "She went to pick a dress to wear for Sonic's 'arrival' " "Hmm..." DingDong. Julie Su and Knuckles stared at the door. "It couldn't be, could it...Knuckles?" Knuckles didn't answer, he walked to the door and opened it. "Hello, Knuckles, old pal." It WAS Sonic. Emma Su came running into the room, "He's finally here!" She went past her shocked parents and grabbed Sonic's hand. "I've been so excited ever since I found out you were coming! Come in and sit down." As Emma Su lead him to the waiting room, Sonic looked down at her, "How did you know I was coming?" Emma Su smiled up at him, "I saw it in a dream." Sonic sat down as her parents came in the room. Then she said, "So please tell us the bad news you came here to tell us." "Never mind that, tell me have you . . . envisioned others things that have happened?" She nodded her head happily, "I saw that Lara would brake her leg and when mommy & daddy were gonna come back home from their trip. The one about Lara was in a dream, but I really missed mommy & daddy, so I concentrated really hard and saw when they'd come back and I felt better." "Sweetie, why don't you go outside and play while we talk." "Ok, mommy, buhbye King Sonic." Sonic smiled. They waited until they heard the door close. "Well, Knuckles, I see you have very special child." "Very special, indeed. She is very smart for her age and has as you must know, has a very special gift." "That gift could come in handy in the future if she learns to control it." Knuckles nodded. "Excuse me, Sonic, I think we should discuss the bad news now," Julie Su spoke up. "You're right, Julie Su, the bad news." The room suddenly got very serious. "It seems that we have a new enemy on our hands, this new enemy will effect all of Mobius and we will inquire the help of the Brotherhood. We need as much help as possible" "Do you know when this new enemy will become a threat?" "We're not exactly sure, but we estimate about 8 years if we slow them down." Knuckles stood up, "Julie, go get Emma." Julie left immediately. "What do you plan to do?" "Like you said we need as much help as possible, so I believe Emma would be a great help if she is trained." "Isn't she a bit young?" " *Sigh* Yes, but we must act as swiftly as possible." "I understand. And I think I should be going." Knuckles & Sonic shook hands and he left. Julie came back with Emma. "Daddy did King Sonic leave?" "Yes, he did. He had other things to do." Knuckles knelt down to be eye to eye with Emma. "Sweetie, remember the promise I made to you yesterday." "The one were you said you'd train me to be a Guardian when I was 8-years-old?" He nodded. "Yes . . . what about it?" "Well sweetie . . . I'm afraid that promise will be fulfilled sooner then I promised." "Oh goody, how soon?" "Tomorrow." "YAY, I can't wait until tomorrow." She ran off to her room. "Knuckles, do you really think Emma is ready to go through this training?" Julie Su asked. Knuckles sighed heavily, "I don't think we have a choice. I'll have to go to the Brotherhood to tell them, I think I'll take Emma." Julie nodded, "I agree." "Emma, we have to go somewhere," Knuckles yelled. She came running. "Ok, Daddy. Where are we going?" "We're going to see Grandpa Locke and the rest of the Brotherhood." "What's the Brotherhood?" "You'll see."  
  
Outside the door to the Brotherhood main control/conference room (A/N: whatever you call that room) . . . "Emma before we go in I want you to promise you'll be on your best behavior and please keep quiet." "Ok daddy." Knuckles opened the door and he & Emma stepped in. All of the Brotherhood were there and they stared at the little echidna behind Knuckles. " Grandpa Locke!" Emma ran over to him and jumped on him, making him lose his balance and fall. Locke smiled, "Hello, Emma, you sure have grown." "Yep, Grandpa, I've missed you, you should visit more often." "Knuckles, why have you brought her here?" Spectre asked. Locke took Emma off of him and told her to quietly play. "Well, it's important that Emma starts her training, and I wanted to tell you." "But she's only four!" Locke said. Knuckles started to tell them all about what Sonic had told him. While they were talking Emma had found a broken laser gun and she looked at it all over. "So that's why we need to train her," Knuckles concluded. "But she is still just four, how is she supposed to keep up with the training," said Sojourner. "Well, she's pretty smart for her age and she has a special ability that even Sonic said would be useful." Suddenly a laser just barely missed Sabre. They looked at where it came from. "Look I fixed it!" Emma giggled. "See what I mean, she's very smart for her age." They all nodded. "What special ability are you talking about Knuckles?" Thunderhawk asked. "She has the ability to see the future." "Has Julie Su agreed to letting your daughter train at her age," Locke asked, concern in his voice. Knuckles looked at his father, " Don't worry, she agrees that under these conditions it is important for Emma to train." "I see." "So then it is agreed that she shall be trained then?" Knuckles asked. Sabre sighed and said, "I don't think we have any choice." Then Knuckles & Emma left.  
  
For the next year Emma studied and prepared for the more intense part of the training. Then they went to the isolated part of the Floating Island where Knuckles had been first trained. And finally came the day when Knuckles & Julie Su, just like Locke had done, had to leave Emma to fend for herself, so that she would learn to be independent. "Daddy, Mommy, don't leave me," a 7-year-old Emma cried. They stopped and Knuckles said, "Please forgive us Emma, but this is part of your training, we have to leave you. I'll return for you in 5 years, your training will be done then." Emma didn't answer, she was on her knees crying. As they were away from site, Julie Su finally erupted in tears and cried on Knuckles' shoulder. Knuckles just stood there trying to comfort her and thinking sadly about what they just did.  
  
Emma smiled as the cool wind blew her hair on the sunny spring day. She happily ran to the waterfall where she got her fresh water to drink. Emma was now 12 years old and was hardly different from when she was 7. Her fur was still pink, her hair was still red at the ends of her dreadlocks & bangs, her eyes were still their gentle violet color and her personality was still sweet (though she could be the very opposite when angry). The only really different thing was that she was taller, her hair was longer and her one lock of hair curled up. She wore a green t-shirt with a star in the middle and matching jean shorts that day, which was one of the many outfits that her parents had left her. It was her favorite outfit of them all, that's why she wore it that day. That day was special, it had been exactly 5 years that day that her mother and father left her there to train. She was excited, she missed them so much, she had been waiting for that day for 5 years. As she drank the water from the waterfall she saw the reflection of someone familiar. She turned around and with sparkling eyes looked up at her father. "Daddy!" She ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm glad to see you, you've grown so much!" "Thank you daddy, I'm glad to see you too," she said with tears in her eyes. Knuckles wiped them away and smiled, "Are you ready to come home?" "Boy am I! Hey, where's mom & Lara Su?" She looked behind him, seeing none of them. "They're at home waiting for you, and here, this is for you." He handed her a brown leather backpack with her name in gold letters on it. "Wow! Thanks dad, it's perfect!" "There's gifts in it from your mother & sister." She opened it and inside she found a brown leather photo album with gold writing just like her bag and a pair of new black gloves. She took off her old glove & put on the new ones, then opened the album. "The gloves are from your mother and the album is from Lara Su," "OMG! She put in my favorite photos, I can't believe she remembered them!" Emma exclaimed as she looked at photos of her parent as teenagers. "She also put in all the photos of you she could find, and when you come back home she wants to take an other photo, so you can add it to the album," Knuckles said smiling. "Well, I'll go get my stuff so we can go." She ran off top speed to where she had made home, which was a dugout in the side of a big hill. She took what little things she had and put them in her new backpack. Then she ran back to her dad. "Ok, I'm ready to go!" "Wow, you're pretty fast, maybe faster than King Sonic himself." "Really, you think so!" "Yeah, why don't I test you?" "Sure!" Knuckles took a timer out of his pocket (A/N: Don't ask me why he had a timer, cause I have no idea.). "Ok, Emma, I want you to run top speed about a mile, which would probably be from the waterfall to the river, ok?" "Got it dad, just tell me when to go." 'Time to make dad proud' Emma thought. She smiled to herself and got ready to run. "Ok, Emma, GO!" Emma sped off, she got to the river and turned around to go back. 'I'm gonna make it, I'm faster than Sonic!' Emma thought as she saw her father up ahead. Suddenly as Emma ran a portal came up in front of her. She couldn't stop, she ran right into it and disappeared.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: If u want mor PLZ review! There's still two or three parts to go til this story's over or if u want 2 u can just IM me, KK! 


End file.
